Sonic High
by sonicdash759
Summary: When Sonic finds a magical mirror and goes through, he finds himself in the midst of the Equestria Girls story! Now in order to get home, He'll have to help Twilight win the fall formal crown! Except for one problem, He's now human and lost all his super speed!
1. The Mirror

It was a bright sunny day on Mobius and well known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was out on a run through the grassy fields of Green Hill Zone. He was keeping a good pace as he sped through the hills and slid through a tight opening into a cave then emerged out on the other side. He decided to relax for a few minutes before heading back.

"Whew! That was quite a rush! I wonder if taking the even longer way back will be just as thrilling."

He sat down and looked around before he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Sonic turned around and saw a bird hovering in front of him. In its talons was a chilidog.

Sonic smiled. "Hey! Thanks little guy! I really appreciate it!" He said before taking the footlong and biting into it, chewing for a few, and finally swallowing.

Just as he turned back to the bird, the blue hedgehog noticed something in the distance.

"Hmm...Experience has taught me to investigate anything out of the ordinary." He said before dashing off to get a closer look.

He stopped just in front of the object which turned out to be a mirror with some steps leading to the reflecting glass.

"What in the world is a mirror doing way out here?" He asked himself before slowly climbing up the steps and approaching the glass, which appeared to give off a rather strange glow.

Sonic looked at his own reflection before knocking on the glass. Or at least he thought it was glass before his gloved hand seemed to disappear into the glass! "Wha!" Sonic quickly pulled his hand back in surprise. He stopped before putting it back in. The blue hedgehog sighed before stepping into the portal until he completely vanished into the mirror.

"Maybe Sunset Shimmer's right. I don't really know anything about fitting in!" said a slightly worried Twilight Sparkle in human form while her number 1 assistant/pet dog, Spike rode along in her backpack.

"Well...what are you gonna do now?" Spike asked, poking his head out.

Twilight pondered. "Well...this place does have a school, and where there's a school, there's always a...Library!" she stopped and gasped upon reaching the huge room filled with books of all sorts.

"Hey what's that over there?" Spike asked pointing to a nearby window overlooking the front of the school grounds.

Twilight looked out the window towards a blue haired teenage boy wearing a red shirt, blue short sleeve jacket, and blue pants. Twilight exited the school, cautiously walked over, and shook him before noticing a strange pattern on his shirt.

"Huh...that's weird. That picture kinda reminds me of...Sonic..." she inspected the human and gasped.

"It IS Sonic!" Meanwhile, the blue haired human started to wake up

"Erh...ugh..What happened?" He groaned, getting to his feet.

Twilight smiled. "Sonic! Long time no see!" she happily said helping her friend up.

Sonic shook his head and looked around before looking up noticing Twilight and going wide eyed.

"TWILIGHT?! Is that you? Since when do you have two legs and hands? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Spike chuckled. "We should be the ones asking YOU that!" Twilight nodded. "Is Eggman up to something again?" she asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Not that i know of. I was just running through Green Hill before finding some weird looking mirror and going through it!"

Twilight blinked. "Wait. Mirror? That's how we got here! You see, My crown's been stolen and now i'm here trying to get it back!" she explained.

Sonic nodded. "By crown you mean Element of Harmony right?" He asked.

"Well...sorta." Spike added. "I'm actually the new Princess of Equestria. It's a long story but i'll explain later." Twilight said.

Sonic went wide eyed. "Princess?! Wow...guess a lot HAS changed since i've met you. Anyways, You said your crown's been stolen? Well I'm kinda at a loss cause i'm not really good when it comes to finding treasures or artifacts by myself." he sweatdropped.

Twilight sighed. "That's ok. At least now i'm not completely alone in this world! Though...it might take some time to get used to your new look."

Sonic blinked. "New look? What are you talki-" he paused before looking down at his new form. "What happened to me?! I'm human?"

Twilight and Spike nodded. "We both had the same reaction too."

Sonic sighed. "Yep...this might take some time to get used to. So...where are we anyway?"

"Canterlot High School." Twilight said.

Sonic blinked. "Did you say high school? Aw man..." he gave an annoyed sigh.


	2. Canterlot High

"Aw man..." Sonic groaned.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" she asked

Sonic frowned. "School isn't my thing. I'm a man of action! Not learning."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well you're just gonna have to get used to it. Equestria is counting on me to get my crown back. If i don't, it will be left without its most important means of defence! So failure is not an option and i'll need all the help i can get! And you, Sonic are just the one i can trust if i want to succeed in getting that crown back!" Twilight gave a desperate look. "Please Sonic. I'm all alone in this world and i could really use your help!" she pleaded.

Sonic thought for a moment before giving a friendly smile. "If i didn't help you get that crown back, what kind of hero would I be?"

Twilight smiled. "Thanks Sonic. With you by my side, I'll have my crown back in no time!" She said.

Sonic nodded. "No problem! Let me just get warmed up real quick. I can't help you get the crown back if i pull a muscle now could I?" he started running off to a nearby wall, planning to rush up to the roof, but instead, he fell to the ground, unable to climb even a foot up the wall. "WHOA! OOF!" he hit the ground with a thud.

Twilight rushed over.

"Sonic! Are you ok? What happened?" she asked, helping the blue haired teen back up to his feet.

Sonic rubbed his head. "Ugh...that's weird...It's like i've suddenly slowed down. Let me try that again." he rushed back to the wall only to fall back down. "Hmm..." he then began to run around, trying to break the sound barrier, but instead, he was running at the speed of a normal track athlete! Sonic noticed this and froze. He tried to spin jump but ended up face-planted on the ground! A spin-dash ended up in a simple tuck and roll. A grind of the rails on the stairs outside the school ended in...something really painful! Sonic got back up with a worried expression. "This can't be happening! I've lost my super speed!" he exclaimed.

Twilight frowned. "I should have mentioned that this world also seems to take away our special abilities. My magic doesn't work here and neither does Spike's ability to breathe fire. I guess your gonna have to slow down for a while."

Sonic sighed. "Great...first i become human and now I lose my greatest weapon yet. Could this day get any worse?"

Spike shrugged.

Twilight motioned for Sonic to follow before she walked to the doors leading back inside. She had forgotten how a door works for a second as she walked right into the glass! Some students inside turned to look at the sudden thud. Twilight blushed with embarrassment as she tried again by pushing the door and walking inside. The other students shrugged off her little mishap and continued on to their next class.

"So...what are we doing?" asked a confused Sonic.

Spike poked his head out of Twilight's backpack. "Twilight and I are gonna go to the library to do some research about this world." said the little purple puppy. Twilight nodded her head. "Who knows. We may just find out something about where my crown is."

Sonic smiled. "Well while you do that, i'll do my part by looking around in the halls."

Twilight smiled back. "Just watch out for Sunset Shimmer. She appears to be the bully of this place."

Sonic chuckled. "Please! I can handle myself around bullies!" he said, giving a confident grin.

Twilight frowned. "Just please try to stay out of any trouble! If anyone finds out about who we really are and what we're REALLY up to, we could get into some big trouble!"

The blue hero nodded. "Will do!" He gave a thumbs up.

The three friends nodded and began to head off to their destinations, unaware they were being watched...


	3. What a Strange New World

Sonic wandered around the halls of Canterlot High School, in search of anything that could aid Twilight in her mission. He began to grow a bit hungry.

"Man...I could use something to eat...guess that dimensional jump sure made me hungry..." he looked around for a bit before finding a vending machine. He smiled but it soon faded. "I doubt this world accepts rings as money..." he dug through the pockets of his pants before pulling out, to his surprise, a few quarters. "Wow! Talk about convenient!" He began to make his way to the vending machine before noticing a light pink haired girl with creamy-yellow skin. Sonic turned to look at her as she passed by. "Huh...that's weird...she looks kinda familiar..." Sonic couldn't help but to quickly change direction to follow her. The food would have to wait.

The girl looked behind her to notice Sonic following her and began to walk faster, eventually beginning to run. Sonic gave chase.

"Hey! Wait up! I just wanna talk!" he shouted, hoping to calm her and get her to stop running but she just kept going. Suddenly Sonic was on the ground, having bumped into Sunset Shimmer, the so called 'ruler of the school' Sonic got back onto his feet.

"Ugh...sorry about that. I didn't see you there." he apologized.

But Sunset Shimmer only glared at him. "Why don't you watch where you're going! Do you even know who I am?!" she growled.

Sonic frowned. "Whoa. Unnecessary roughness! No need to be so grumpy about it. It was just an accident." He explained.

Sunset Shimmer suddenly shoved Sonic against a locker! "I can be as mean as i want! I'm the popular one here so if i were you, I'd watch I say. But since i see you're new here, I'll let it slide for now. And by the way, just so you know who to stay away from, The name's Sunset Shimmer." she then released Sonic and began to walk away.

Sonic froze before remembering what Twilight had said. He then began to give chase before turning a corner and stopping. Sunset Shimmer had found someone else to pick on, a little kid with light orange skin, an orange shirt with a wrench design, blue shorts, and red and white shoes.

Sunset Shimmer quickly snatched a book that the boy had and read the cover. "Hmm...legend of the dimensional statue? Is this about the statue at the front of the school? You do realize that all this is just a story? Why would you believe in something so stupid?" she chuckled before throwing the book in a nearby trash can.

The young student frowned. "It's an interesting topic. I can read about it if i want to!" he said.

Sunset Shimmer glared. "Are you arguing with me?" she questioned clenching her fist and raising it up to the boy's face. He was instantly intimidated and quickly shook his head. "Uh..n-no. I'm s-sorry!" he apologized with a scared look.

Sonic had seen enough. He got behind Sunset and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Sunset. First of all, we don't treat people like that! And second, I believe you owe Twilight Sparkle a royal apology for stealing her crown!" he confidently said.

Sunset Shimmer froze before turning around to face the blue haired hero with a confused look, trying to act innocent. "Who's this Twilight Sparkle? I have no idea what you're talking about."

But Sonic wasn't convinced. "Quit playing innocent. I happen to be friends with her and I know what you did!" he smiled.

Sunset backed away. "Who are you?"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm just a guy of adventure and freedom. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" he quietly said, directed only at Sunset Shimmer.

The red-headed girl glared. "You haven't seen the last of me Sonic. My plan hasn't even started to take action. And once it does, It'll be too late. For you and Twilight!" she warned before walking away.

Sonic watched her leave while the young student approached Sonic with a smile. "Uh...thanks for standing up for me. No one's been able to stand up to Sunset Shimmer before!"

Sonic turned back to the newcomer. "Huh? Oh. It was nothing!" He reached into the trash can and pulled out the book that Sunset had thrown in. "Here's your book back." he said, giving the kid his belonging.

He smiled. "Thanks! I'm Miles Prower. It's nice to meet you."What's your name?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Sonic accepted the handshake. "I'm Sonic. It's nice to meet you too. You know...you kinda remind me of someone. Would it be ok if I called you Tails?"

Tails shrugged. "Well...i guess it's ok. Sure." he smiled.

Sonic smiled back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find someone." He was about to run off before...

"Wait! Uh...mind if I come with?" He asked.

Sonic smiled. "Let's go." And with that, the two friends rushed off to the library, unaware they were being followed by Sunset Shimmer...


	4. Books and Brainiacs

As Sonic and Tails entered the school library, Sunset Shimmer was right behind them. She then remembered about one key fact Sonic had told her. "He's with Twilight!" she pondered for a moment before whistling.

Within seconds, her dim-witted minions rushed over. "Snips and Snails reporting for duty, Sunset Shimmer!" they said.

Sunset grinned mischievously. "Get in there and have your phones on hand. Whenever you see her doing anything worth laughing at, record it!" she ordered.

The two saluted her. "As you wish!" they replied before doing as told.

Meanwhile, Twilight was wandering around the huge room, browsing the shelves before she turned around to notice Sonic and someone new. "Sonic! Back already! Uh...who's this?" she asked, pointing at Tails who introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Miles Prower, expert mechanic and A+ Student. So you must be the new girl...um...Twilight Sparkle was it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. That's me..." she paused for a bit. "You know...you kinda remind me of someone i know."

Sonic grinned. "That's what I said. So, how's your research coming along? Find anything interesting?" he asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Well...I haven't started yet...I got kinda distracted by all these books." she blushed.

Sonic chuckled. "Wow...you haven't changed one bit..." he joked. "Well...nothing on my end either but i'm sure we'll find SOMETHING useful eventually."

Twilight nodded. "Well I guess I'd better get started on research then. I'll be over there if you need me." She says before heading over to a circle of computers.

Sonic watched her go while Tails was busy doing a bit of his own research. Sonic noticed this and followed. "What up?" he asked, watching the young student pull off books from different shelves and carry them in a stack. "Do you remember what Sunset Shimmer said about me reading that book?" he asked.

Sonic tried to think back to what had happened. "Erm...something about a magical statue at the front of the school?" he asked, unsure if that was the right answer.

Tails nodded. "Right! I've heard stories about it. People say it's actually a portal to another dimension! Actually, I've even heard it's more than one portal!" he explained as he set down his stack of books on a table nearby before returning for some more.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, now eager to hear more. "More than one portal? How does that work?" he asked.

Tails returned to his book tower and pulled off the book from the top. He then opens it and flips through the pages before stopping. He then shows it to Sonic. "It says here that there are 4 portals on each side of the statue. Each leading to a different dimension. No one is actually sure where each of these portals lead to. But the whole rumour began spreading when these weird objects would be found nearby. There was even one case where someone claimed to actually see someone else step out of the portal. And that story actually came up just a year ago."

Sonic closed the book before setting it on the desk. "Wow...that's quite the myth. I see you clearly know more about this stuff than anybody else."

Tails nodded. "Though...I find it kinda weird. Sunset Shimmer doesn't want me to read about this stuff. She won't even let me go near the statue! I sometimes get the feeling...she knows something that I don't."

Sonic frowned. "That's pretty weird." he then heard a growl in his stomach. "Hey Tails, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get something out of the vending machine."

Tails nodded. "Bring me something too please." he said before getting back to his tower of books.

The hallways were crowded with students getting to class or socializing which often got out of hand ending up with a huge wall of people blocking off parts of the school. Sonic was frustrated he couldn't just jump over the crowd or quick-step out of the way or even plow his way through with boosting. After finally surviving the sea of students, he found a not-so-crowded hall with a vending machine nearby. "Finally! Now i can eat something! I'm starving!" he made his way over, pulled out some money, bought bag of chips for himself and some peanut butter crackers for Tails. He was making his way back to the library before bumping into one of the school janitors.

"Oof! Sorry about that." He said before looking up and going wide eyed. "EGGMAN!?"

The long nose-haired, bald, egg-shaped janitor glared. "What did you just call me?! How many times do i have to tell you good for nothing delinquents, my name is Ovi Kintobor!" He barked angrily.

Sonic smiled. "Whatever you say, Egghead. What are you doing as a janitor?"

Janitor Eggman sighed. "I wouldn't be a janitor if i had gotten my teaching degree. But one day i WILL show Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna what i'm really capable of and i WILL get my teaching degree and i WILL be successful!" He declared.

Sonic burst out laughing. "You a teacher? Please!"

Janitor Eggman frowned. "Don't believe me eh? I'll prove it then!" He walks over to a nearby closet and opens both doors before entering. After a few seconds he is driving a zamboni-like machine complete with headlights, cleaning supply holder, water sprayer, and cupholders.

Sonic goes wide-eyed. "Wow...quite a pimped out ride you got there. And i'm guessing you built it yourself?" he asked.

The janitor with black glasses nodded. "Exactly! I put my blood sweat and tears into this thing!" he stated.

Sonic nodded. "Well...good luck with that. Anyways, i've got things to do and people to meet. I'll catch you later Egghead!" and with that, Sonic was off to the library.


	5. Dan Green here telling you

As Sonic entered the school's library, the first thing he noticed was Twilight and Spike standing in front of a copying machine. Twilight appeared to be curiously inspecting it, having no idea what such an everyday piece of technology can do. Meanwhile, Snips and Snails were hidden behind a stack of books, ready to snap a picture with their cellphones.

Twilight leaned in more to get a closer look at the gizmos and doodads inside the copier but just as she was able to get a good look at the interior, her hand slipped and accidentally pressed the green 'START' button. Twilight was instantly blinded by an extremely bright light coming from the inside of the copier. The sudden light caused Twilight to panic and jump backwards right onto her stack of books she had set down earlier. Snips and Snails secretly and quickly captured a picture of Twilight on their phones. They high-fived, deciding they had captured enough material for Sunset Shimmer to work with before they headed back to the exit of the library.

Sonic has witnessed Twilight's little mishap and couldn't help but laugh before he walked over and helped her up.

"Careful Twilight or else the evil copying machine will light you up!" He joked.

Twilight blushed with embarrassment and gave him an annoyed look. "I'm just trying to learn more about this world. I have to know as much as I can if I want to fit in here and be the Princess of Fall Formal!" she explained while dusting herself off and picking up her books.

Sonic blinked. "Wait...let's back up a bit….Princess of Fall Formal? What does that have to do with getting your crown back?" he asked.

Spike hopped up onto the table and turned to Sonic. "Apparently, Twilight's crown was found by Fluttershy who gave it to Principal Celestia who then gave it to Vice-Principal Luna who...I guess...had Twilight's crown become the crown who shall be worn by the Princess of the Fall Formal dance which is the day after tomorrow. So now, if we want to get back into our world, we have to get EVERYONE in the school to vote for Twilight instead of Sunset Shimmer." he explained.

Sonic put a finger to his nose as he began to process the problem at hand. He whistled, realizing how dire this all was. "I hate to say this but…this is gonna be tougher than i thought…"

Twilight frowned. "But we can't give up now Sonic. Equestria's fate rests in our hooves...er...hands! We have to get that crown back no matter what the risks are!"

Sonic nodded, understanding Twilight's motivation. "Right. By the way, have you seen Tails anywhere?" he asked, looking around for his young companion.

Twilight pondered for a moment before remembering. "He told me to tell you to meet him at the front of the school. You can go on ahead. Spike and I will be up here studying." she informed with a smile.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and smile back before he ran out of the library and made his way to the front of the school having no idea Sunset Shimmer was watching him from a window on the second floor.

"Hmph. If it's not one thing, it's another. I just know that if I don't do something, that blue haired show-off will end up slowing down progress for me." She thought for a moment before smiling, snapping her finger. "Luckily, I've got a top secret weapon up my sleeve!" She pulled out her cellphone and began pressing keys before raising it to her ear. "Hey…No, not now. Just wait until I give the signal. And when I do, I want you to do whatever you need to to make sure he'll regret messing with me…Alright then. I'll send you a picture in a bit. Just be ready to take him down when I say so." she grinned evilly closing her phone with a chuckle. "Make the best of your stay Sonic, Enjoy it…while you can."

The blue-haired teen made his way to the front of the school just in front of the entrance to find Tails and an unfamiliar face. He had red dreadlocks and was slightly taller and more muscular than Sonic. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, red workout pants and a pair of white boxing gloves. Sonic took one look at him and let out a slight sigh.

Tails waved while the new student just stood there with his back against the door, arms crossed. "Hey Sonic! I'd like you to meet Dan Green but most students here just call him 'Knuckles'."

The red headed newcomer looked up at Sonic with a slight grin. "So, you're the new guy who gave Sunset Shimmer a what-for eh? I'll admit i'm rather impressed, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled. "Well what else could I do? I'm not one to just sit around and watch someone bully others. So Tails, you wanted to see me?" he asked, turning back to his friend.

Tails nodded. "Well I overheard Twilight wanting to become Princess of Fall Formal and that isn't gonna be an easy job. So I thought we could get Knuckles to help us and get everyone to vote for Twilight."

Knuckles nodded. "In order for someone to become Princess, everyone in the school would have to vote for that one person. And right now, Sunset Shimmer's at the top of her game. If we want Twilight to win, we'll have to get to it now since Fall Formal is only 2 days away!"

Sonic nodded, understanding the current situation. "Well…" he suddenly hears his belly growling. "I can't think on an empty stomach. Is there some place besides the vending machines that sells food?"

Knuckles nodded. "There's a nice little bakery called Sugarcube Corner just down the street."

Tails sighed. "Well I guess we can take a break before we actually get started. Let's go!" He said just as the bell for passing period rang. The 3 students began their journey to the sweet shop as did other students, mostly seniors due to their usual early release. Except for Twilight and Spike who remained in the Library and would end up sleeping on a bed made from stacks of books.


	6. Viral Propaganda

The next morning, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made their way to Canterlot High School feeling refreshed and ready to learn...or in Sonic's case, think of a way to help Twilight win the crown.

As groups of students made their way inside, got off their buses or parked their cars, Principal Celestia's voice was heard over the intercoms throughout campus.

"Good morning students and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due by the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard."

Tails bumped Sonic with an elbow as the announcements ended. "You hear that Sonic? We only have until TOMORROW night! If Twilight's gonna win, we have to get working NOW!" he said worriedly.

As the 3 boys entered the school, a rather slightly nervous Twilight and Spike made their way out of the library only to be greeted with many students pointing and laughing at the now confused and scared 'Princess'. As Twilight was about to turn a corner, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a vacant classroom.

Sonic noticed this and decided to follow before nearly running into Applejack!

"Hey! What in tarnation? Watch where you're goin!" she warned in a rather annoyed tone.

Sonic screeched to a halt. "Woah! Sorry!" He then noticed this person seemed rather familiar. "Applejack?" he blinked before noticing Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy following her. "What the? Fluttershy? Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie froze and looked back in surprise with a slight hint of joy. "How'd you know my name? Well then again it's a pretty obvious name since I wear A LOT of Pink everyday!" she exclaimed before looking back at the stranger. "So what's YOUR name? Maybe It's Blue? Bluey? Spike?" She quickly said.

Sonic chuckled. [Yep...same old Pinkie Pie.] he thought to himself. "I'm Sonic! Sonic Th-erm...yeah. You can just call me Sonic!" he introduced, hoping Pinkie didn't suspect anything.

The frizzy-haired girl simply smiled and shook Sonic's hand erratically. "Well it's nice to meetcha Sonic! Oh! That reminds me! I'm looking for a friend of mine! I bet she'd love to meet you! She also reminds me of some other girl who looks just like her, lives in the city nearby, and has a pet dog named Spike just like my friend!" she explained before dragging Sonic off in the direction of the classroom.

Tails and (I call him Dan Green) Knuckles saw this and decided to follow too.

In the classroom, Twilight now had a complete change of wardrobe including a blonde wig, a green shirt, skirt, and legwarmers. Standing beside her was a rather satisfied Rarity.

"Perfect! No one will recognize you now!" she happily declared.

Twilight just stared, confused. "Why wouldn't I want to be recognized?" She questioned.

Rarity didn't answer, too busy thinking about the purple dog poking its head out of Twilight's backpack. "And I suppose we'll need a disguise for your little dog too, which is too bad!" she said while scratching under Spike's chin. The puppy just stared, entranced by Rarity's beauty, not noticing he was pushing himself out of Twilight's backpack until finally falling to the floor.

Rarity turned away as she went back into her 'designer's drawing board.' "I suppose I could whip up something along the lines of a white rabbit costume." she pondered.

Twilight just stared, confused even more. "Rabbit?" she asked.

Suddenly, Applejack appeared at the door to the room. "There ya are Twilight!"

Rarity frowned, annoyed that her clever disguise wasn't so 'clever' after all. "So much for the disguise." she said, looking away with her arms crossed.

"Ah've been lookin all over for ya!" Applejack smiled as she walked in along with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie who appeared ABOVE the door frame UPSIDE DOWN!

"Me too…" Fluttershy quietly said.

"Me three!" Pinkie exclaimed before rushing over to Twilight and looking over her new threads.

"I like your new look!" she commented, smiling.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles also came in. "Us too." Tails said.

Rarity had her back turned to the group, still upset about her failed plan. "Again, I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you'd seem to care." she said.

Twilight blinked. "Why do you think she doesn't.." she was interrupted when she noticed Pinkie's face turning red in anger. Applejack crossed her hands in front of her throat, motioning for her to stop talking. Fluttershy just covered her mouth, watching with a worried expression.

The 3 boys just watched in confusion.

Twilight decided to stop there and move on. "Nevermind. So why were you all looking for me?"

she asked, unsure of what was going on.

Fluttershy frowned as well as Tails and Knuckles. "Oh no. She hasn't seen it yet."

"Seen what?" Twilight and Sonic asked.

Pinkie Pie pulled out a pink laptop with her balloon cutie mark symbol where the company logo/icon would be. She flipped it open and pulled up the website where a video was already there, ready to play.

"Oh it's really not that bad!" she lied, hoping to lighten the mood as she clicked play.

The 3 girls surrounded Twilight as she sat down in a desk with the laptop in front of her. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles watched from the side as to not get in the way.

The video started. It showed Snips and Snails' recordings of Twilight in the library. Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer's voice came on through the speakers.

"Twilight Sparkle wants to be YOUR Fall Formal Princess. But what does it say about our school if we give someone like THIS such an important honor?"

Through the video, Twilight was seen in a certain angle, making her facial expressions seem rather goofy and dumb. Before it cut to the next scene, the faces of Twilight were zoomed in on as a negative color effect appeared. After 3 scenes, the video ended.

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just seen. The video made her look like a total idiot! "I...I-I.." was all she could say.

Pinkie frowned before closing the laptop and putting it back in her bag. "I take that back. It's pretty bad!" she whispered.

Sonic fought the urge to laugh. Those faces were too funny! Everyone in the room noticed this and frowned. The blue haired adolescent cleared his throat and did his best to sound serious. "Er I mean…This is terrible!" he frowned.

Twilight turned back to the rest of the group. "But that was all just yesterday in the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they're all looking at me that way?" she asked, now scared. Her chances of fitting in were crushed!

The girls looked away and 'errh'ed'

Twilight put her head down on the desk with her arms crossed. "What am I gonna do? Nobody's gonna vote for me after seeing this!" she said with a nervous tone.

Fluttershy approached. "Not that it'll make any difference but i'll still vote for you." she assured, trying to cheer Twilight up. It was the least she could do.

Twilight's head dropped to the desk with a loud *Bonk*

"It was so nice of you to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday!" she commented.

Meanwhile, Sonic took a seat in another empty desk. "This could take awhile." he said to himself as he put his feet up on the top of the desk, unaware that he along with the rest of the group was being watched from outside of the classroom door.

Sunset Shimmer frowned. "Hmm...looks like everything's going according to plan but I can't help but feel that something's not right…" she pondered before pulling out her cell phone once again. This time going to the camera app and snapping a picture of Sonic from the small glass window. She then dialed a number.

"Hey….No not yet...I do have his picture and i'll send it to you...you just make sure NO ONE goes near that portal!...WHAT?! Great. That little nerd has his eyes on the darn thing! Just make sure to keep it off limits...for now. We still have until tomorrow night.

And be ready to take him on when I say so! ...don't worry about Twilight. She's MY problem. Yeah...yeah. Ok then. Later." she ends before sending Sonic's photo.

"By tomorrow night, You two will be sorry you ever set foot into this world." she whispers before going off to take care of other business.


	7. A game of Soccer

"If you still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do to help!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

Fluttershy frowned and lowered herself to Twilight's level. "Word of advice; Don't accept HER help. She doesn't take anything seriously." she whispered before looking back to a now frustrated Pinkie.

"UGH! Why do you have to be so awful to me!?" She questioned, angrily stomping a foot on the ground.

Rarity approached her also upset. "Oh pfft-K-Psh! Don't play innocent Pinkie Pie! You are no better than she is!" she then pointed at Fluttershy before being grabbed by Pinkie.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she yelled before letting go.

"I am happy to lend my assistance as well...TO SOMEONE WHO WOULD APPRECIATE WHAT I HAVE TO OFFER!" she retaliated.

Now Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were in a full blown argument, yelling, screaming, and complaining at each other. Dan Green attempted to break the girls up by stepping in.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down ladies! Can't we just work something out?" he suggested only to be shoved aside by Rarity.

Spike wasn't going to stick around for the outcome and quickly took refuge in Twilight's backpack, zipping it closed from the inside!

"Listen to ya'll caren on!" Applejack finally spoke up, sitting on top of the teacher's desk. "Get over it and move on!" she ordered before dropping an apple core into the trash can next to her.

Rarity approached the high school cowgirl, not ready to calm down just yet. "You mean like how you've gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

Applejack glared. "She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale! I tell everybody they're comin' and then not one of them shows up! She made a liar out of me! That's different!" she explained.

"Is not!" the 3 girls claimed.

"Is too!" Applejack came back.

Once again, everyone but Twilight and Sonic's crew continued bickering. Until finally, Twilight had enough.

"STOP! All of you!" she yelled. instantly, the entire room fell silent. "I wanna show you something." she said before reaching for the book that Spike was holding out for her.

She opened the book to a page which showed the 5 girls including Rainbow Dash during their freshmen year. "You were friends once." she assured.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles approached to have a closer look at the photo.

"The freshmen fair...ya'll remember that?" Applejack asked.

The girls nodded, all remembering the times when they would hang out and talk and have fun together.

Twilight closed the book and looked back to the group. "But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer." she stated.

Rarity approached her and frowned. "Well it's a nice theory darling but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it!"

Sonic gave the purple haired girl a doubtful yet smug look. "Oh really?"

Fluttershy nodded. "She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers. It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it!" she explained before turning her back and crossing her arms with a frown.

Pinkie begged to differ. "What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying you didn't want a silent auction. You wanted a big party!" she informed.

Fluttershy looked up, now rather confused than angry. "I-I never sent you any text."

The frizzy haired teen also had a sudden look of confusion. "You didn't?" she asked.

Now it was Rarity's turn to piece together her situation. "You don't think she's the one who's been sending me all those emails do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at the school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers. And then I find out she's done everything herself!" she explained.

"I never sent you any emails." Pinkie replied.

Tails grinned. "Looks like all the pieces are starting to fall into place."

Now Applejack had the same thought. "Hey...maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale!"

"Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?" Twilight asked.

Applejack frowned, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I kinda stopped talking to her at all after that.."

Twilight got up from her seat and approached Applejack with a supportive smile. "Maybe now would be a good time to start."

Knuckles stood up from his seat as well. "If we're gonna find her, She's probably outside practicing her soccer skills in the field." he explained.

Now that Rarity was well aware of what was going on, she realized what the red headed fighter was wearing then fainted.

Sonic blinked. "Uh...Is she ok?" he asked.

Rarity quickly got up and dashed over to her bag before pulling out her measuring tape and proceeding to do the same as Twilight, measuring his clothes before pulling out a better looking wardrobe and slipping it over Knuckles. His white sleeveless shirt was now a red short sleeve and his workout pants were red but now sported a white stripe going down to either sides.

Rarity sighed. "Sorry...But I just can't stand to even look at you with those hideous rags!" she commented before clearing her throat. "No offence."

Knuckles looked over his new look. "Erm...none taken." he replied.

"So now can we go look for Dash?" Sonic asked.

Everyone nodded before following Knuckles to the soccer field outside.

That is until something came up for Sonic.

The blue haired adolescent continued to follow the group before being stopped in the hallway by a rather familiar-looking pink haired girl in a red skirt and red boots.

"Excuse me! You look new! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Amy Rose but you can just call me Amy! What's your name?" she cheerfully asked.

Sonic went wide-eyed. [Oh no...I should've guessed this world had one too…] he thought to himself before looking back to the newcomer with an annoyed sigh. "I'm Sonic. Now if you could just step aside and let me get back to my friends, that'd be nice." he said.

"Aw! But we just met! Unless you don't mind if I join you guys!" she suggested with pleading eyes.

Sonic rolled his, knowing how Amy would not give up so easily to be with him. "Fine but just so we're clear, We are just friends!" he assured.

Amy nodded, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back. "Whatever you say Sonic! Now let's go!" she grabbed the teen by the arm and ran after the group.

Later at the school's soccer field, Rainbow Dash was busy kicking a row of soccer balls into the goal before Applejack approached her.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, The rest of the group including Amy were sitting on the bleachers, observing the two girls working things out who could be seen talking to each other.

"They're actually talking! That's a good sign!" Rarity commented.

After a while, the two could be seen hugging.

Pinkie Pie beamed. "HUGS~ Hugs are always good!"

The reunited duo walked back over to the bleachers.

"Somebody, and I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought I canceled on her!" she explained.

Amy smiled. "Maybe that's why I saw so many softball members after school in the cafeteria!"

Rainbow Dash walked up to the seated Twilight. "So you're lookin to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become princess of the Fall Formal huh?" she asked.

Twilight remained silent for a second until sheepishly nodding her head.

"Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen! I'll totally help you out!" Rainbow said while bouncing a soccer ball on her knees before letting it drop then placing her foot on it.

Twilight gave a hopeful and gleeful smile.

"All you gotta do is beat me in a game of 1-on-1!" she announced.

Twilight's happy expression faded into a more worried one. "What?"

"First one to 5 goals wins!" Rainbow maneuvered the ball back onto her foot, launched it onto her head, pushed it into the air before unleashing a powerful kick on it, sending it rocketing into the goal behind her.

"One zip!"

Knuckles chuckled. "I see Rainbow hasn't changed one bit.." he joked.

Sonic grinned. "Alright Twilight! Let's see if you can do what I do and run with those legs of yours!" he yelled, trying to show some support.

"C'mon Twilight! You've got this!" Tails added, also wanting to show some moral support.

The game was on.


	8. Helping Twilight Win the Crown

Sonic quickly jumped from the bleachers and landed in between the two girls. "Hold it right there Rainbow! If you wanna face Twilight, you'll have to challenge me first!" he announced.

Rainbow Dash was surprised at the sudden challenge. "And who might you be?" she asked

Sonic grinned. "I go by many names. The Blue Blur, Speedy, The fastest th...er. The fastest student. But you can call me Sonic."

Twilight blinked. "Sonic! What are you doing? This is MY problem! Not yours!"

The blue haired student turned back. "Don't worry about it! If I win, I'll be saving you from a ton of injuries. Plus I kinda wanna see how THIS Rainbow Dash matches up to me!" he assured before turning back to said girl. "1-on-1. First to 5 goals wins. If I win, Twilight doesn't have to go against you and you have to help us overthrow Sunset Shimmer."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "You're on, blue boy!" she exclaimed before running to the field with the soccer ball. Sonic followed.

(Because the author is too lazy to write what happens next, use your imagination and make up what happens. Also he is too lazy to write the match between Twilight and Rainbow so...watch the movie and see the outcome.)

As Rainbow Dash jumped up and down in celebration, Twilight lay on the grass panting heavily, completely out of breath.

Rainbow made her way over to the tired student with a smug smile. "That's game!" she said before noticing Twilight's condition. Maybe she had beaten her a little too much…

The rest of the girls walked over and surrounded their friend with looks of disappointment, defeat, and sadness.

Rarity forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I...really thought you were gonna...pull it off there in the end!" she said followed by an awkward chuckle. Clearly she wasn't helping.

"So what's the plan? How can I help you be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?" she asked, lowering herself before offering to help up her fallen friend.

Twilight was still panting as she stood up, a look of confusion on her face. "But...I...lost!" she tiredly said.

Rainbow grinned. "Of course you lost! I'm awesome! But I'm not gonna help just anyone try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart AND determination! You've proved that you got em both!" she explained, shoulder bumping Twilight before pulling her into a hug. The rest of the girls cheered.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy smiled before applauding, both groups unaware they were being watched by a certain somebody…

Later that day at Sugarcube Corner, both groups had sat down to come up with ideas on how to get Twilight the title of Fall Formal Princess, but first, a quick drink wouldn't hurt.

"And could I get mine with extra oats?" Twilight asked, standing at the counter as she ordered her beverage.

The woman preparing the drink stared in confusion, never having heard a customer wanting such an item on their shake. "Oats?"

Twilight suddenly realized that the food was quite different in this world as well. "Uh...scratch that! However you normally make it is fine." she corrected, slightly blushing.

The woman rolled her eyes before setting the milkshake down on the counter and walking away.

Twilight grabbed the mug, anxious to drink. She turned around and was about to head back to her friends before she bumped into someone, causing her drink to spill all over the guy's shirt and the mug falling to the floor. The girl stared in horror at the mess she just made before looking up at a familiar face.

Flash Sentry just wiped off the milkshake from his shirt, not minding a simple accident. "Whoa. We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." he said before reaching down to pick up the mug only to meet Twilight's hand.

The two stared awkwardly at each other before Twilight recoiled back, a bright red blush on her cheeks. "You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here...cause my drink kinda splashed...on the ground! heheh!" she chuckled nervously, clutching the sides of her hair.

Flash Sentry smiled, obviously noticing the extreme discomfort in Twilight.

"I'm gonna go over there now!" Twilight said before backing away only to hit the counter behind her. She quickly changed directions and rushed back to her friends.

Sonic noticed this and gagged. "Wow...I really need to get back home. I don't know how much more of this teenage drama I can take." he said to himself before taking a bite out of a chili dog in his hand.

Suddenly it was time to get serious as Applejack stood up and began addressing the problem at hand. "Alright girls...and guys. Dance is tomorrow night and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named princess. Right now, folks only know the Twilight from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help them see her differently!" she explained.

Everyone began to think, trying to come up with possible solutions to get Twilight recognized as a good person when suddenly…

"I'VE GOT IT!" screamed Rarity.

Everyone in the whole room jumped and turned to her in surprise and confusion.

The purple haired teenager realized all the attention she had drawn and blushed in embarrassment as her eyes darted from left to right before clearing her throat.

Everyone just shrugged it off and continued their business, allowing Rarity to continue.

"I mean um...Perhaps, I have a solution. Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea BUT what if we all wore THESE as a sign of unity!" she suggested, walking over to her bag and pulling out blue and yellow fake pony ears and tail.

Everyone stared at the cheap uniforms in confusion.

Rarity continued. "Freshman year they were very very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know; Go Canterlot Wondercolts!" she explained before cheerfully jumping up and down then her expression dropping back down to meh. "I haven't sold any in ages." she then proceeded to hand out the uniforms to the group. "I mean the five of us are obviously very different...er I mean nine of us. But deep down we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us. Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us! And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?" she asked.

The 10 friends agreed...except for Spike who was too into Rarity's beauty to do anything.

Twilight smiled and hugged Rarity.

Later in the cafeteria, everyone was having lunch. The perfect chance to put Rarity's plan into action. The girls proceeded to put on the ears, tail, and matching long-sleeve shirt before commencing broadway dance number mode!

(Insert "Helping Twilight Sparkle Win the Crown" here)

Soon enough, the cafeteria was transformed into a dance hall filled with excited and dancing students. Twilight's name had been cleared and was now getting closer to her main goal: Retrieve the crown. Unless Sunset Shimmer had some more tricks up her sleeve.

"TAKE THOSE OFF! I have something I need you to do."


	9. Time to Come Together

The next morning and the last day for Twilight and Sonic, Everyone at school was now wearing the Wondercolt uniform, showing their school spirit and thinking about changing their votes to Twilight.

The girls along with Sonic's group walked through the halls, looking around in confidence. Twilight may actually have a chance after all.

"Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" Rarity asked.

Twilight nodded. "It was a great idea Rarity!"

Dan Green/Knuckles smiled. "Twilight's popularity sure is skyrocketing now!"

Suddenly, smiles turned into frowns as Sunset Shimmer and her dim-witted sidekicks approached.

"Don't know what she's smiling about. Twilight's gonna be the Princess of Fall Formal." Applejack said.

As the 3 troublemakers passed, they shot ominous and unwelcoming looks at Sonic and Twilight before Sunset Shimmer knocked on the door to Vice Principal Luna's office. Immediately, Luna stepped out to see Sunset's innocent and angelic face.

"Vice Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!" she announced, faking a look of worry.

"Terrible? Care to show me?" Luna asked.

Sunset Shimmer nodded before leading the Vice Principal to the gymnasium.

Later at Carousel Boutique, Sonic and the gang had decided to skip the last 2 periods and prepare for the Fall Formal.

Sonic was busy trying on a new pair of shoes that had a striking resemblance to the ones back on Mobius. "Hmm...They look just like the ones I'm wear- Oh...I mean, They're awesome! I love how the buckle is real gold!" he commented.

Rarity smiled, pleased by his thoughts. "They just came in yesterday. Although...They're pretty pricey." she added.

Suddenly, Twilight burst through the front door before rushing into one of the fitting rooms.

"Everything Ok in there?" Rarity asked.

"Yes!" Twilight said, hiding her panic.

Amy, who was busy trying on some boots knew very well something was up. "I don't think she's ok...Something's terribly wrong." she assumed.

Moments later, Twilight pushed the curtain aside as she gathered her courage and dignity.

Sonic and the others stared at her in worry and confusion. "Twilight?"

"You ok?" Applejack asked.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." announced the violet haired girl.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie screamed.

"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations." Twilight added.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie screamed again.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Twilight declared.

"WHA-" Pinkie was about to scream again until Applejack put her hand over the girls mouth.

Sonic now knew what Twilight was getting at. "Is she really…?"

Twilight paused for a moment before finally speaking up. "...You see,"

But she was cut off by Pinkie. "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it they don't work anymore to protect your magical world and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for a really really long time!" *squee*

Twilight, Spike, and Sonic were speechless.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason." Rainbow Dash assumed until Spike corrected her with words.

"Nope. She's pretty much spot on." he said.

Rarity was shocked. "HE CAN TALK?!"

Spike smiled. "Oh yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!" he revealed.

Fluttershy shoved Rarity and Pinkie Pie aside. Her dream had come true. "This is so amazing! Tell me! What are you thinking right now?!" she asked, eyes super wide.

Spike scampered over to Rarity, wondering if the talking dog thing works on the ladies!

"Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears!"

Rarity just stared. "Gah…"

"Uh...maybe later." he said.

Sonic sighed, knowing the jig was up and it was time to tell the truth. "Erm...now that we're admitting secrets about ourselves, I guess I should tell all of you that I'm actually from another world too! And I'm no human! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Yeah, you heard me right. A supersonic hedgehog that can easily break the sound barrier!" he said.

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were in shock while the rest of the girls except for Twilight just stared.

"How did you know all this?" Twilight asked turning to Pinkie.

"Just a hunch!" she simply answered.

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight. You're a pony?"

"You're a hedgehog?"

"You're a princess?"

"You're from another world?"

Everyone's eyes were both on Twilight and Sonic. They both nodded.

"That is so...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Both newcomers were surrounded by everyone with comments about their real identities.

Later in the gym, all the decorations were trashed, some tables were broken in half and the mirror ball was split wide open.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this!" Rarity exclaimed.

"If I only had some kind of party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!" Pinkie sighed.

"If only I had my speed. I could get this place fixed up in no time!" Sonic added.

"I know it seems impossible but...maybe if we all worked together?" Twilight suggested.

Applejack smiled. "Now that's the kind of spirit I'm looking for in a Fall Formal Princess! Let's do it ya'll!"

"Absolutely!"

"Rock on!"

"Yes Indeed-ily!"

"Yay!"

"Let's do this!"

"Time to get busy!"

"We're all in this together!"

(Insert "Time to come together" here)

It all started off as 10 friends trying to clean up the gym for Fall Formal but now the whole school was involved. Even Janitor Kintobor had brought in his homemade 'weapon' to help out.

While Twilight and the girls watched everyone finish up from the stage, Sonic and the gang stood near the entrance.

Tails wiped some sweat from his forehead as he finished up repairing and slightly reprogramming the DJ turntable to look and act like new. "Well, I guess that's all on my part! How's Knuckles doing?" he asked.

The athlete in red had just finished bringing in the last few tables. "All finished! I guess that's everything right?"

Sonic nodded as he did some quick stretches. "Looks like it! Things are going pretty smoothly! And for once, 'Eggman' actually did something useful for once!" Just as he finished saying that, Janitor Kintobor parked his sanitation mobile in front of the group.

"Ugh! Maybe now everyone knows I'm capable of more than just cleaning. Hopefully the Principals see it too." he said.

Suddenly a voice behind him made him nearly jump for joy. "I did see it. And you're more than welcome to come and talk to me about getting you a degree in teaching, Professor Kintobor."

Sonic chuckled. "Congrats Eggman."

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were now at the front of the gym, ready to tell everyone the good news. "Alright everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening!" she announced.

The students cheered at a job well done.

"So you better get out of here and start getting ready." she added. "And don't forget to cast your ballots for Fall Formal Princess on your way out!"

Twilight beamed as she heard all of the students say her name as they dropped their votes into the box held by the Vice Principal.

Meanwhile in the storage closet, Sunset Shimmer and her two goons watched as everyone voted against her before turning back to Snips and Snails. "You're lucky she was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint!" she said before turning back to the students outside. "I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she does!"

Later at Carousel Boutique.

"I still can't believe we pulled that off!" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow grinned. "I can! We're awesome!" she claimed.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "We more than awesome! We're way-past-cool!"

The comments stopped as Rarity pulled out a clothing cart. "Enough chatter girls and guys. We need to get ready, we need to look FABULOUS!"

(Insert "This is Our Big Night" here)

While the girls, along with Amy, got ready, Sonic Tails and Knuckles moved to a different room for themselves. Sonic wasn't going in anything special. Just the new shoes Rarity had showed him! Knuckles ditched the athlete type look and changed into a more well-dressed classy look.

Tails also changed to match Knuckles' style. Both of them threw on some cologne and deodorant. Sonic just remained as he was...except for a last minute red bow. The trio was now ready to party all night! This was everyone's big night!


	10. Sonic VS Shadow

Nighttime had fallen and the Moon was only a few hours away from reaching the highest point in the sky. As the Limo came to a halt, Twilight and the gang stepped out, eager to make this the best night ever.

Sonic and Tails walked towards the entrance before briefly being interrupted by Flash Sentry pulling up in his black Mustang. "Well...it's been pretty fun in this world but pretty soon, I'll have to make my leave back home. So whats say we make this night last!" Sonic said.

Tails nodded. "Right! Let's party!" he exclaimed.

As the two made their way towards the gym, Sunset Shimmer was hidden behind a locker. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number one last time.

"Let him have it, Shadow."

Sonic was about to enter the gym before noticing a dark figure in the hallway. "I'll catch up with you in a bit Tails. I'll be right back." he said before approaching.

The newcomer looked at Sonic with a menacing expression. "Hmph. Sunset Shimmer told me about you, Sonic the Hedgehog. So you've been the one ruining her every attempt to get ahold of the crown. I must say I'm rather impressed." he said.

Sonic frowned. "So you're another one of Sunset Shimmer's helpers? That crown really belongs to Twilight Sparkle! Not that sorry excuse of a friend you have!"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shadow but most just call me 'The ultimate.' And you're so called 'Princess' is about to be taken care of. And I'm about to take care of you! Unless you'd rather join us. You see, Sunset Shimmer promises a better world where she makes the rules. We can do whatever we want and no one can stop us!"

Sonic glared. "The day I join Sunset Shimmer is the day I give up running for good! And I could use a little action! After all, I'm just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Shadow grinned. "I see. But I can't let you win. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

(VS Shadow)

Sonic charged at Shadow full speed in an attempt to tackle him to the ground but Shadow had a secret weapon.

From his pocket he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he exclaimed before teleporting behind Sonic and roundhouse kicking him.

Sonic stared at Shadow in surprise. "A Chaos Emerald?! But how?!"

Shadow chuckled. "Sunset Shimmer has her ways. Now I'll show you true power of Chaos Control!"

Sonic got back up and started running in the opposite direction but Shadow gave chase with his hover shoes. Once Shadow was right next to him, Sonic rammed directly into him and slammed him into a locker. Shadow quickly recovered and teleported right behind Sonic before tackling him to the ground. Sonic managed to kick him off and quickly get back up on his feet bus Shadow was right behind him!

"Oh man! What I would give to be my old speedy self again!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow smirked. "Sucks not having your powers, does it Sonic? Now prepare yourself!" he said before charging up energy from the emerald. "Chaos…"

Sonic quickly turned a corner and continued to run.

"BLAST!"

A large explosion had demolished everything around Shadow as he continued to give chase.

Sonic screeched to a halt before throwing a punch at Shadow, hitting him in the face and causing him to drop the emerald in his hand. Both rivals fought for it until Shadow unleashed a Chaos Spear on Sonic, sending him rocketing back into a locker.

"Ow...That hurt…" Sonic groaned in pain as he lay there helplessly, too weak to stand up.

Shadow chuckled as he slowly walked over to the blue blur. "Now where were we?" he pulled out the emerald and began drawing its power. "Your adventuring days end here! Chaos…."

Sonic stared in horror and disbelief.

"BLAST!" the large explosion of energy swallowed Sonic and everything else around.

Shadow smirked. "Hmph. Well Sunset Shimmer, that leaves you one less problem to worry about. Equestria will be- What?" as the smoke cleared, there lay Sonic, unharmed and now radiating with energy. The emerald in Shadow's hand started to react.

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled. "Did you think I'd actually give up so easily? Over my dead body!" he exclaimed before being engulfed by a bright light.

Sonic's body began to undergo a transformation. His arms and legs became more skinny as his body shrunk down. All but his new shoes disappeared and new white gloves appeared on his hands. His head also shrunk down slightly as his face took on a more hedgehog-like appearance. Small ears replaced his human ones and his hair grew longer and separated into 6 sharp quills. His green eyes shrunk down back to normal and his human nose changed back into a black pointed one. His blue color returned all over his body except for his belly, arms, snout, and ears.

The glow that overtook Sonic had faded and revealed his human body was now replaced with his original Hedgehog self. The blue blur looked himself over and beamed. "Alright! I'm back! With vengeance!" he said, looking back to a surprised Shadow. He then charged up a Spindash and fired away at the opponent, sending him high into the air. Sonic then double jumped and unleashed a homing attack before finishing it off with a kick to the head.

Shadow hit the floor with a thud as Sonic landed perfectly on his feet. "Heheh! Good to be back!" he said before looking down at the injured person. Sonic helped him back up.

"Urgh...what happened…? S-Sonic..?"

Said hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain what Sunset Shimmer's up to? Or should I know some more sense into that head of yours?"

Shadow shook his head. "Sonic...I never intended to do anything...Somehow, I guess that monster must've tricked me…You have to get that crown away from her Sonic. She plans to use it in ways one would never imagine." he explained.

Sonic frowned. "Don't tell me she's planning on...Where is she now?"

"She said something about using the portal to prepare an attack."

Without one second to spare, Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emerald on the ground and headed to the roof of the school.

Time for the big finale.


	11. The Magic of Friendship

Twilight and the girls stared in horror at Sunset Shimmer's new satanic form. After a few seconds of examining herself, the fiery haired demon blasted Snips and Snails with beams of energy, transforming them into demons as well.

"This is gonna be SO cool!" one of them exclaimed as they made the girls back away in fear.

Twilight's shock was soon replaced with anger and hatred until she heard the screams of the students. She turned to find them all running back inside the school before shutting the glass door.

Sunset Shimmer grinned hellishly as she noticed the panicked adolescents rushing inside. "I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown and it really should've been mine all along!" she growled before smiling. "But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now! And you WILL be loyal!" she declared as her hand began to glow. She was about to use her demonic powers to rip the wall apart until a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hold it right there, Hothead Shimmer!" Suddenly, a blue ball rocketed from the air vents on the roof before blasting right at Sunset Shimmer. The demonic girl quickly flew out of the way as the ball struck the ground. As the dust and dirt cleared, there stood a confident Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sunset Shimmer stared in shock, mouth agape. "WHAT?! But...how did you get past...How are you…?!" she stammered upon landing.

Twilight and Spike beamed. "Sonic!" they said in unison as the rest of the girls just stared in shock.

Sonic grinned. "Let's just say I'm full of surprises. Now i'll give you two choices. Either you hand over the crown nice and easy OR face the consequences and prepare for an embarrassing beat down in front of the whole school! Personally, I recommend the second choice but you're the one with the crown." he said.

Sunset Shimmer growled. "Do you really think I'm simply going to let you take my crown? I had to go through so much just to get it on my head. The crown is rightfully mine and I will use it's powers to destroy both Twilight and YOU!" she exclaimed.

Sonic sighed. "Destroy me? You and what detention slip? I've faced foes a million times worse than you! But since we don't have much time here, let's just get this over with! Let's dance!" Sonic exclaimed before spin-dashing into the final battle.

(VS Sunset Shimmer)

Sunset Shimmer laughed before taking flight. "Do you have any idea how much power this crown contains? You'll be lucky to make it out of this world in one piece!" she exclaimed before summoning scorching hot spheres of energy and shooting them at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic easily outran the rain of shots fired at him before running along the surface of a nearby wall. As he began to lose his gripping on the 90⁰ angled surface, he quickly jumped off and performed a mid-air somersault spinning so fast, his speed created sharp blade-like shot of air and energy which struck Sunset Shimmer and sent her to the ground. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

Sunset Shimmer glared before charging up energy again, this time in the form of a massive fireball! Sonic had managed to escape a direct hit but the shockwave forced him to trip. Sunset Shimmer saw an opening and quickly charged up once again before bombarding Sonic with a rain of embers!

Sonic was sent flying before hitting the ground with a thud. "Ow...Normally i'd be able to walk that off!" he said.

Sunset Shimmer chuckled. "Welcome to the real world! Now prepare to fry, hedgehog!" she exclaimed before charging up another fireball.

"Uh oh!" Sonic quickly charged up a spin-dash before launching himself at Sunset Shimmer, resulting in a direct hit but the blue blur wasn't done yet as unleashed a rapid chain of homing attacks before finally landing.

Sunset Shimmer growled. "That's it! I'm through with you, Sonic! Prepare for the end!" she yelled before flying high into the sky and charging up one last fireball attack.

Twilight along with the rest of the school gasped and stared in horror.

Sonic grimaced. "If she fires that thing, It could mean the end for ALL of us!" The hedgehog dashed full speed towards another wall before running up the surface, quickly pulling himself up to the roof, and double jumping to her level before finishing Sunset Shimmer off with a charged up homing attack!

The demonic beast plummeted to the ground while Sonic landed perfectly on his feet.

The blue hedgehog walked over to the fallen demon and looked her over. After a few seconds he grinned. Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer opened her eyes before blasting Sonic with a fiery shot. "Gotcha!"

Sonic hurtled towards the statue before slamming hard into it. "AGH! Ow…." the blue hedgehog lied there, too hurt to move.

Sunset Shimmer laughed. "And you thought you could actually defeat me! This crown has more power than you could ever imagine! Now that you lie there in defeat, now's my chance to finish you off!" she said before charging up one last shot of energy.

Sonic grimaced before noticing something exit the mirror; a power ring. "I've got one last shot…" he quickly grabbed it before curling up into a ball and unleashing a spin-dash on Sunset Shimmer. After sending her backwards, Sonic weakly slowed to a stop, keeping himself from collapsing onto the grass. "Ugh...C'mon Twilight...if you're gonna do something...do it now!"

Sunset Shimmer got back up in the air before glaring at Sonic then noticing his weakened state. "I'll deal with you later but right now, I have an army to create!" she said before using her demonic magic to rip the wall from the front entrance, leaving the students inside vulnerable.

Everyone panicked and rushed towards the inside of the school before freezing and turning back to Sunset Shimmer with dead, expressionless looks on their faces. Sunset Shimmer had brainwashed them. Her two demonic henchmen appeared beside her.

"Round them up and bring them to the portal!" Sunset Shimmer ordered before making her way to the portal only to be stopped by Twilight.

"Spoiler alert! I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school! I want Equestria! And with my own teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it!" she explained.

Sonic frowned, still on the ground. "Urgh...Y-You're gonna get it all right! You'll never get away with this!" he exclaimed weakly.

Sunset Shimmer ignored him.

"No!" Twilight spoke up. "You're not!"

Sunset Shimmer hovered in front of her. "Please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me! I have magic and you...have...NONE!" she taunted.

Rainbow Dash and the rest of the girls walked to Twilight's side. "She has us!"

Twilight smiled.

Sunset Shimmer glared. "HAHAHAHAHA! Gee! The gang really is all back together again!" she laughed before charging up one last fiery shot. "Now step aside! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans ONE TOO MANY TIMES ALREADY! She needs to be dealt with!"

The girls quickly sprang to try and shield their friend from the blast even though it seemed like it's no use.

Sonic stared in horror. "NO!"

The shot hit and for a few seconds, everything went red.

Sunset Shimmer cackled before looking in surprise. "What?!"

Twilight and the girls were still standing, alive and not even a scratch on them! They were surrounded by an odd magical force field of some sort.

Twilight beamed and looked to Sunset Shimmer with a confident look on her face. "The magic contained in my element was able to unite with those that helped create it!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Twilight's crown began to react and envelope the girls in a bright light.

"Honesty!"

"Kindness!"

"Laughter!"

"Generosity!"

"Loyalty!"

"Magic!"

"Together with the crown they create a power beyond anything you could imagine! But it is the power that you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it! Cause you do not possess the most powerful magic of all!"

"THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!"

A bright flash appeared followed by a multi-colored beam of harmonic energy! It shot high into the sky before coming back down, aimed right at Sunset Shimmer!

"GAH! NO! What is happening?!" she exclaimed as the ray of energy swallowed her.

"Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!"

Suddenly, separate shots went right at the students, Snips and Snails, and also Sonic, healing him completely and getting him back on his feet!

A bright light overtook the entire area and upon fading, all the students stood at the now damaged entrance.

Twilight and the girls were briefly unconscious on the ground. Their appearance had changed, now having real pony ears and wings as well as hair extensions.

Twilight was the last one to wake up, hugging Spike.

Sonic walked over and chuckled. "Awesome job Twilight! Nice wings by the way!" he commented.

Twilight giggled. "Thanks. Love the quills!"

Relief and happiness turned into slight remorse and uncertainty as everyone turned to see a mega-sized crater in the ground, smoking. At the bottom lay Sunset Shimmer, turned back to her human self and now purified of all evil thoughts.

"You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone! Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart!" Twilight said.

Sunset Shimmer sat up, now in tears! "I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was another way!" she sobbed feeling extremely guilty.

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere! You can seek it out or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours." Twilight added.

Sunset Shimmer weakly pulled herself up out of the crater. "But...But all i've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart! I don't know the first thing about friendship!" she whimpered.

Twilight motioned to her friends. "I bet they can teach you."

Sonic smiled warmly before being greeted by Tails, Dan Green, Kintobor, Amy, and Shadow. "Hey guys. Looks like it's all over." he said before over hearing Spike talking to another student.

"Seriously!? A talking dog is the weird thing about all this?" he exclaimed before being picked up and huggled by Rarity.

"I for one, think you're adorable!"

Spike sighed. "Oh yeah."

Sonic laughed before noticing Principal Celestia approach Twilight. "I believe this belongs to you." she said, holding Twilight's crown. "A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." she added, putting the crown back onto the princess' head where it rightfully belongs.

Twilight smiled and nodded sincerely. "I do."

Everyone cheered.

Flash Sentry slowly approached Twilight. "Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" he asked, holding an outstretched hand towards the girl.

After seeing there was still some time left before the moon reached its peak, Twilight gigged and accepted.

Amy turned to the blue hedgehog and smiled. "Care to dance Sonic?" she asked.

Sonic sighed. "Oh all right!" he had nothing to lose anyway. Besides, he was leaving soon anyway and who was he to leave someone broken-spirited.

(Insert "This is Our Big Night reprise" here)

It was time to party the night away! Sonic was surrounded by students as he showed off some of his sick moves before finally striking a stylish relaxed pose. "Aw yeah!"

Other students that had the appearances of Sonic's other friends such as Silver, Cream, Vector, Blaze, Rouge and others were on the dance floor having fun.

As promised, Sonic briefly got down with Amy, thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with this back home.

Kintobor too was dancing though...everyone stayed away.

Twilight and the girls got together for a group photo. Right as the flash shone, Sonic got within the frame and gave a thumbs up.

Eventually, Twilight, Spike and Sonic were outside by the portal, saying their goodbyes. It was finally time to go.

Sonic watched Twilight group hug the 5 students before finally breaking. "You'll look out for her, won't you?" she asked.

Rarity nodded. "Of course we will! Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." she added, still remembering the rather unfortunate events.

Twilight grinned. "I have a feeling she'll be handing out A LOT of apologies!"

Sunset Shimmer was given a trowel (or whatever its called) by the Vice Principal while Snips and Snails came in with wheelbarrows full with bricks!

Sonic smiled. "Hey Sunset Shimmer! Make sure you fix those holes in the hallway Shadow created too! That'd be real nice!" he called out.

Sunset Shimmer just nodded.

Tails and Knuckles came running. "SONIC! WAIT!"

Sonic turned to face the two while the girls watched. "Hey guys! Make it quick cause we don't have a lot of time left." he warned.

Tails nodded. "We just wanted to say thank you for everything that you AND Twilight did for all of us here at Canterlot High. Thanks to you, Professor Kintobor starts his first class tomorrow! I can't wait and Dan Green here's telling you that you're a pretty cool hedgehog by the way." he said.

Knuckles nodded. "Its true! You weren't half bad Sonic!"

Pinkie Pie randomly stepped in. "Half bad?! Are you kidding? He was all great!" she exclaimed before accidentally slapping Knuckles and sending him stumbling back into a tree.

Sonic and Twilight shared a chuckle.

"We better get going." Spike finally said.

Both of them nodded before turning back to the girls, Miles, and Dan.

"I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much!" she said before sighing and proudly walking back towards the portal along with Sonic and Spike.

"That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight." Spike winked.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Really does fit you!"

Twilight nodded at Sonic before turning back to Spike. "You know what Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it!" she said.

"And the wings?" Spike asked.

"I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these! Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!" she said as the two began stepping into the portal.

"Hey Twilight! Mind doing me a quick favor?" Sonic asked.

Twilight paused and looked back towards the blue hedgehog. "Sure! What is it?"

Sonic gave a hot-headed grin. "Tell Princess Celestia and the others I said hi!" he said before giving a thumbs-up.

Twilight chuckled and returned the thumbs up before our three heroes vanished into their portals just as the moon had reached its peak in the night sky.

As it did so, the girls' wings, ears, and hair disappeared. Pinkie Pie ran over to the now normal statue to try and follow Twilight in but it was too late. She hit the glass-like surface with a thud before falling back on her butt. The others ran over with saddened faces as Pinkie Pie spoke out with a disappointed:

"Aw! Bummer!"


	12. A Friend for Life

Back on the (3 dimensional) planet of Mobius, Tails the Fox had stumbled upon the mirror and approached for a closer look. "Hmm...something about this mirror reminds me of Equestria...could it actually be from Equestria?...but how can that be?" he pondered.

Just as he was about to reach out to the glass, Sonic stepped out from the portal, forced to shield his eyes from the sudden change in lighting.

"Sonic! There you are! Where have you been?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked around as his eyes adjusted to the daylight. "Tails! You will not believe what I've been through! I met Twilight in-" he was cut off by a familiar evil laughter.

"HOHOHO! Just like old times eh Sonic?" he taunted, riding in his Egg Mobile with Orbot and Cubot seated inside. A huge claw on the bottom carried a steel container with small animals trapped inside! "Come and get them! That is if you really care about them! HOHOHO!" the mobile then flew off with the capsule in tow.

Sonic frowned. "I'll explain later! Right now we've got critters to save!"

Tails nodded in agreement before flying over to his nearby Bi-plane, The Tornado and quickly starting the engine. "Hop on!" he exclaimed, motioning for Sonic to jump onto the wing.

Sonic did so and pointed forward. "Let's go catch some Eggman!" he exclaimed.

(Music: A Friend for Life)

Tails flew over to his nearby Tornado bi-plane and started the engine up. Sonic ran over and jumped onto the top of the wing, his usual spot.

"Alright buddy! Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Tails nodded before pushing the throttle forward and eventually taking off.

Sonic turned back to the mirror which was beginning to fade. The blue hedgehog then noticed something moving on the surface of the glass. Twilight Sparkle, back in her regular alicorn form and wearing her crown, could be seen waving with a smile. Sonic smiled before giving a thumbs-up. Suddenly, he could hear Twilight's voice in his head.

[I hope we can see each other again soon. Maybe I can come and visit your world next! I'll keep doing my best as a Princess and you keep doing your best being the hero you are. Once again, Thank you for everything, Sonic.]

Sonic nodded. [When that time comes, I'll be waiting for you! You and your friends!] he thought.

Tails noticed Sonic's odd behavior and frowned. "Sonic? Are you talking to yourself or something? What's up?" he asked.

Sonic snapped back into reality, glancing at his buddy with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Huh? Oh nothing! Just a quick trip down memory lane is all."

Tails nodded before turning back to the sky ahead.

Sonic glanced back to the mirror just before it disappeared along with the reflection of Twilight. The blue hedgehog grinned before turning back to the sky ahead. "Alright buddy! Let's go clean up Eggman's schemes once again!" He shouted before Tails thrusted the plane at full speed ahead towards their next adventure!

(Sonic Lost World)

THE END


End file.
